Gebetan Teman
by kmldr100
Summary: Junmyeon itu cuma perempuan biasa yang naksir sama senpai yang gantengnya berceceran/?/. Terus? Apa salahnya? –Kalau gebetannya itu juga gebetan temannya gimana? BLURRED SUMMARY.LOL. KRISHO-FANMYUN-LEADER COUPLE FICT! RnR Juseyooooo


Kmldr100 Present

Krisho- **Gebetan teman**

Warn! GS! Boy!Kris. Girl!Junmyeon. AU, Super OOC

(un)detected typo! EYD (ejaan yang )

Standard disclaimer applied

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-chan kenapa?"

Junmyeon menatap heran pada temannya yang cekikikan sendiri memandang _smartphone_. Perempuan yang dipanggil Kyungsoo barusan otomatis mengangkat kepala.

"Uh? Kris senpai nge- _line_ aku _nih_!"

Perempuan dari keluarga Kim itu mengangguk mengerti. Sebal juga sih, sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu tau kalau Junmyeon sudah lama naksir sama senpai mereka yang seksinya kelewatan itu.

Tapi kenapa justru Kyungsoo yang malah dekat sama sang MVP semester tiga kemarin?

.

.

.

Perempuan berambut sebahu itu hanya tersenyum getir setengah dipaksa. Bagaimana tidak?

Diujung kantin sana, Kris-senpai anak kedokteran itu jelas-jelas sedang bicara empat mata dengan teman dekatnya.

Junmyeon sendiri sebenarnya cukup tau diri. Dia mengaku kalau dia nggak se- _easy going_ Kyungsoo. Dia memang rada kaku dan kikuk, apalagi harus berurusan sama laki-laki.

"Guh."

Junmyeon hampir batuk alay karena tersedak _strawberry mousse_ . Ini semua gara-gara pupilnya tidak sengaja melihat Kris-senpai dengan luwesnya menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Bah. Senyumin aja lah."

Junmyeon dengan sok kuat ngomong begitu. Padahal dalam hati ingin sekali lari pontang-panting cari napas buatan.

.

.

.

Hari ini ada pertandingan antara tim basket sekolahnya dan sekolah menengah distrik tetangga. FYI, sekolah Junmyeon ini salah satu sekolah primadona di Jepang. Jadi, kadang ada banyak pertandingan kecerdasan ataupun olimpiade olahraga antar sekolah yang diadakan disini.

"GYAAAAAAAA KRIS SENPAAAAI"

"KRIS SENPAI AISHITERUMOOOO!"

Junmyeon hanya mendesah pasrah. Dirinya sadar kalau _fangirl_ Kris-senpai itu banyak, dan kebanyakan dari mereka itu _good looking_. Sudah cantik, seksi pula.

Dirinya apa dong? Rambutnya tumbuh lebih panjang tiga senti dari bulan kemarin saja sudah bersyukur.

"KYAAAAAA CHANYEOL SENPAIIIII!"

Perempuan dari keluarga Kim itu refleks menelisik lapangan dan menemukan sosok berambut merah ngejreng ala Akashi seijuro dari fandom Kuroko no basuke tapi bersikap petakilan ala Naruto.

Junmyeon hanya meringis melihatnya. Cengiran lebar dan warna merah nyentrik begitu sungguh fantastik. Untung dia tampan. Untung juga dia temannya Kris-senpai.

PRRRRITTTTT

Peluit pertanda pertandingan dimulai menggema di lapangan. Sorak sorai supporter menggema. Baik itu laki-laki atau perempuan, semuanya sama-sama heboh dan antusias.

Bedanya, suporter laki-laki sibuk meneriaki kemana para pemain harus mem-pass bola, dan para perempuan justru menjerit kepanasan karena melihat para anggota tim basket yang berpeluh dengan tampang seksi mereka.

Kyungsoo juga begitu. Perempuan bermata besar itu menjerit-jerit heboh dengan pom-pom ditangannya sambil meneriaki nama Kris.

Dua hazel bening milik Junmyeon sungguh tidak pernah lepas barang satu detik dari Kris. Dia juga tidak menampakkan ekspresi yang berarti.

Tim sekolahnya menambah poin, Junmyeon diam. Tim lawan kebobolan juga tetap diam. Kris senpai mencetak poin baru sedikit mengerjap. Saking khusyuk-nya menatap Kris.

 _Starring from distance_ memang menyenangkan.

"NICE PASS KRISSSSSSSSS!"

Jeritan Park Chanyeol beriringan dengan jeritan peluit wasit dan jeritan bahagia para suporter tuan rumah.

Dan sekali lagi, Junmyeon benar-benar tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari sosok jangkung Kris yang sibuk membungkuk ke tiap-tiap sudut lapangan.

Ketika laki-laki blasteran itu membungkuk kearah tribunnya, Junmyeon melihat senpai yang gantengnya berceceran itu tersenyum kearahnya.

EH?

Hazelnya mengerjap. Kris-senpai benar-benar tersenyum kearahnya! Bukan, bukan ke arah Kyungsoo! Benar-benar padanya.

Dan sekarang laki-laki kelebihan kalsium itu melambai kearahnya.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!

Tolong panggil Queen elsa untuk membekukan waktu sekarang juga. Kris senpai? Senyum? Melambai? Kearahnya!

 _For god shake! It's no kidding!_

Junmyeon benar-benar lupa kondisi. Apalagi jerit dan teriakan histeris para suporter perempuan akibat lambai tangan dari seorang Kris wu barusan.

Junmyeon cuma bengong.

.

.

.

"Kris-senpai hebat betul ya! Kamu lihat tidak? _The way he passed the ball_? Gyaaaa!"

Junmyeon hanya menggumam tidak jelas menganggapi Kyungsoo. Pikirannya masih fokus pada kejadian selepas pertandingan tadi.

"Ah! Aku mau pergi duluan ya! Ada urusan sebelum pukul dua nih! _Jaaa ne_!"

"Ya. Hati-hati!"

Junmyeon pergi menuju lokernya. Lorong tempat lokernya berada sudah benar-benar sepi, padahal baru satu jam yang lalu ada pertandingan yang membuat geger satu sekolah.

"Fuuuuhh."

Dia menghembuskan napas kasar. Pikirannya masih berputar tentang senyuman dan lambaian tadi.

Kalau memang ini mimpi, dia minta untuk tidak dibangunkan saja lah.

Tuk tuk.

"Junmyeon-chan."

Apa lagi ini? Setelah tadi senyum dan lambai tangan, sekarang sosok Kris wu berdiri menyender di loker sebelah miliknya.

Perasaan, Junmyeon sudah memohon pada tuhan untuk tidak dibangunkan _deh_ kalau ini semua mimpi.

"Ini sungguhan aku."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH

"Sen-sen-senpai?"

Please Junmyeon. Ini Kris wu. Bukan pecahan uang receh sen di Amerika!

Junmyeon gugup. Didepannya ini Kris wu. Dan benar-benar nyata, bukan _standing character chara favorit_ Junmyeon di anime.

"Terimakasih sudah mendukung."

"Eh?"

Mendukung?

Mendukung apanya?

Jelas-jelas dia cuma duduk cantik disebelah Do Kyungsoo yang heboh menjerit dengan pom-pom miliknya. Lagipula, kenapa Kris-senpai mau repot-repot mengucapkan terimakasih secara pribadi begini?

"Mau pulang _bareng_?"

"EEEEEHHH?"

Kris mendecakkan bibir seksinya, "Aku butuh jawaban ya atau tidak. Bukannya eh."

Uh, tsundere. Kawaii. Hazel bening itu mengerjap.

"EEEEH? I-iya! Maksudku, aku mau senpai!"

"Jangan lelet. Aku tunggu di parkiran."

Tanpa disadari Junmyeon, laki-laki blasteran itu menarik sudut bibirnya keatas.

.

.

.

Junmyeon diam. Kris juga diam.

Ini sudah lewat dari tiga menit, dan belum ada yang membuka suara. Junmyeon paham betul, senpai-nya ini bukan tipe yang suka membuka percakapan.

"Uhm. Senpai,"

"Hm?"

Tuh, kan.

Junmyeon itu susah memilih kata, dan Kris hanya merespon dengan gumam begitu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Junmyeon memberanikan diri menatap Kris, dan bersamaan dengan itu, dua eagle eyes menghujam di hazel bening miliknya.

"Apanya?"

Kapten tim basket itu menjawab setelah mendeham, kemudian mengalihkan fokusnya kembali pada jalan raya dan setir mobil.

"Ituu. Ituuu, akuuuu."

Kris terkekeh, "Bicara yang benar, bukannya kamu murid bahasa yang paling dibanggakan Hana-sensei?"

Pupil cantik itu membola. Bagaimana Kris tau kalau mata kuliah Hana-senpai itu kesukaannya?

"EEEEH?"

Kris kembali terkekeh, kemudian menghentikan mobil ketika _traffic light_ berubah menjadi merah.

"Kamu benar-benar lucu ya. Benar kata Kyungsoo,"

HAH? KYUNGSOO?

"EEEEHHH?"

Laki-laki tampan itu tertawa kecil.

"Aku jadi makin suka padamu."

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

.

.

.

"Sudah _ya senpai_. _Hontou ni arigatou_ untuk tumpangannya!"

Selepas berkata begitu sebenarnya Junmyeon ada niat buat lari seribu langkah. Tapi_

Grep

"Tadi kamu mau bilang apa?"

Demi celana dalam neptunus. Kris senpai meraih tangan kanannya!

"Eh?"

Kris merapatkan genggaman pada tangan Junmyeon, "Kamu ini eh eh terus."

Junmyeon gugup. Demi apapun. Apalagi ketika hazel cantik itu bersirobok dengan eagle eyes yang menjerat pandangannya.

"Uh. Ituu, ituuuu –"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Maksudnya, kenapa senpai tiba-tiba dekat denganku begini? Padahal kita tidak pernah bicara sebelumnya?"

Junmyeon bicara tanpa jeda. Kris mengulum senyum.

"Bukannya sudah jelas? Aku sudah bilang kalau aku suka padamu."

Hazelnya mengerjap.

"EEEEEEH? Tapi kenapa? Bukannya senpai suka Kyungsoo-chan?"

Junmyeon menyelipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga. Gugup.

Kris berdeham. Sama-sama gugup. _Habisnya_ Junmyeon cantiknya keterlaluan _sih_ , dia takut tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Kalau aku sukanya kamu, kamu mau apa?"

Pupil perempuan itu melebar. Bukannya dia tidak bahagia! Tentu saja dia senang. Perasaannya dibalas, tentu saja kebahagiaan yang jelas tidak ada ujungnya.

Masalahnya dia tidak mau menusuk temannya sendiri dari belakang. Bahasa kerennya itu TMT –teman makan teman atau cepu.

"Ugh. Akuuuu, akuu."

Hap

Cup!~

"Pokoknya tidak ada penolakan. Kamu harus mau jadi pacarku!"

Kejadian barusan terlintas tidak lebih dari lima detik. Kris bangkit dari belakang setir, menarik Junmyeon mendekat, lalu mengecup kening perempuan itu.

Grep

Kris merengkuh perempuan itu dalam pelukannya. Laki-laki itu meluncurkan kepalanya jatuh tepat di perpotongan leher Junmyeon. Meredam wajahnya yang bersemu.

"Iya senpai. Akuuuu~ akuu mau jadi pacar senpai."

Berakhir sudah penantian Kris wu selama dua tahun.

Apa deh. Deket dan pedekatean sama orang lain, kok jadinya sama Junmyeon?

.

.

.

End

Aku kembali setelah hibernasi beberapa dekade~ hohhohohhoho. Setting yang aku pakai ini di Jepang, jadi maklum aku nggak pakai bahasa Korea didalamnya yaaaa hehhehehe.

Mohon RnR teman-teman!

Regards,

 ** _Kmldr100_**

.

.

.

OMAKE

-Flashback 2 minggu yang lalu-

" _Please_ Kyungsoo!"

Perempuan yang dipanggil Kyungsoo barusan mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

"Payah sekali. Memangnya tidak ada cara lain buat mendekati dia?"

Kris merengut sebal, "Kamu tau kalau aku paling tidak bisa dekat-dekat perempuan."

"Hoi! Aku ini perempuan!"

Laki-laki itu menggedikkan bahu, "Kamu pengecualian."

"Mau apa tidak jadinya?!"

Kris menyolot kesal. Dia tidak suka bertele-tele, dan perempuan didepannya ini membuang banyak waktunya.

"Mau tidak ya~"

Srek!

"Lho, lhooo, lhooooo"

Kris meraih ponsel dari saku celananya dan menekan tombol nomor tiga pada option panggilan cepat.

"Halo Jongin? Ada yang mengajakmu kencan nih?"

Pupil mata sebesar kelereng itu melebar.

"Suwer. Kelas 11-1!"

Lho. Itu kan kelasnya?

"Namanya Do –HMMMMMPH!"

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat merebut benda tipis itu dari tangan Kris, kemudian menekan option merah dengan kekuatan Thor dengan kapak besinya /?.

"Oi oi oi! Ponselku bisa patah jadi dua belas bagian kalau kamu tekan-tekan begitu!"

"Dasar cewek bar-bar!"

Perempuan itu mendengus galak, "Jadinya mau dibantu apa _nggak_?!"

"Iya, _baka_!"

"Jangan lupa nomor _whatsapp_ dan akun _Line_ Jongin!"

"Cerewet!"

"Kirim lewat PM!"

"Bawel!"

Jadi begitu, awal dari perjanjian terselubung antara Kris-dan-Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Beneran END /LOL


End file.
